


Meowlentine's Day

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, catlized
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>喵喵喵的迪克。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meowlentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> BD情人节快乐！

情人节那天，当迪克意识到他正蜷缩在碗柜顶上，抱着布鲁斯的拖鞋发出心满意足的嘟哝声时，他明白大事不好了。

“迪克。”布鲁斯光着脚站在高大的木柜边，抬头看着他，“你还好吗？”

“我很好……”迪克颤抖着声音说，“我猜？”

布鲁斯看上去并不那么确信，但是异常体贴地没有再多说什么。“你能自己下来吗？”男人抱着手臂，并不是特别生气的样子，但也绝对算不上和蔼可亲。迪克不知道自己在碗柜顶上呆了多久，十分钟，还是半个小时。他只穿着内裤，显然是在半梦半醒间发了病，跑到布鲁斯的房间里掳走了一双战利品。他的记忆断断续续，模糊不清，猫科动物的本能像是苹果沙司浇上鸡尾杯一般逐渐覆盖住他出于理智和人性的那部分神智，他的大脑却并不是一个窒息式的扼杀现场，而更像是——就像是刚才那个比喻——一道被酱料逐渐同化和渗透的开胃菜。

而他对事情的起因记得还算清楚。一个星期前的一个晚上，蝙蝠侠和夜翼一同前去解决一些因为几个前阿克汉姆疗养院住户提前擅自搬家而产生的小问题。一切都很常规，蝙蝠侠挑了维克托·萨斯，而夜翼（没有选择且抱怨不停地）挑了贾维斯·泰奇，疯帽子。他们分头行动，就那么短短的一会儿。这本该是个再简单不过的任务。这两个家伙几乎从未制造出过什么惊天动地的大麻烦，除了绑架女学生和诱拐女学生之外。但疯帽子显然为这个特殊场合准备了特别的惊喜——他从口袋里掏出一个新型的脑电波干扰仪——或是叫作其他什么名字。总之那玩意看上去是一个绿色的，遥控器一般的信号发射装置。“这是我最新的杰作，猫化射线！只要被它干扰，你会失去神智，变成一只动物。”疯帽子宣布，龅牙因为根本抑制不住的得意的笑容而显得更加醒目，“笑吧，像柴郡猫一般！将爱丽丝带到我的身边！”

疯帽子按下了信号发射器上巨大的红色按钮，但什么都没有发生——夜翼狠揍了他的屁股，警察和阿克汉姆疗养院的护工们接手了下面的事情。

原本一切都很顺利，天气在逐渐转暖，而情人节快要到了。哥谭并不是个特别适合谈情说爱的地方，但节日的气氛也像巧克力的浓香一般席卷了大街小巷。而距离情人节还有三天的时候，夜翼在蹲点监视的时候被罗宾的惊叫声从失神的状态中惊醒，接着发现他正在舔自己的手。

没错，他在舔自己的戴着手套的手，并且因为被中途打断而不满地呜咽了一声。

情况非常严重。提姆直接把他扭送到了布鲁斯的手里。他不得不坦白这几天来他确实有些身体不适。他总忍不住去捉一切会动的东西，突然对牛奶产生了强烈欲望，在超市里对着猫粮流口水并且开始舔麦片粥喝，并且总是粘着所有人蹭来蹭去——他还以为他染上了流感。

“你在变成一只猫。”提姆扶着额头说，而布鲁斯面色沉重地表示了赞同。

哦，他在变成一只猫。看来疯帽子的发明并不是徒有虚名，只是发作缓慢。

这总比流感要好些。

“在我找到解决方法之前，你必须留在韦恩庄园，不许出门。”布鲁斯命令道，“这是命令。”

没错，他还被禁足了。

但这还是要比流感要好些。虽然情人节快到了。但其实他也并没有什么可以称得上情人的伴侣可以和他一同度过。姑娘们甩了他，或是狠狠甩了他。他模模糊糊地记得他那些惨烈的感情经历，并确信他现在应该还是孤身一人。而相比起女孩，他现在还是对布鲁斯那件绒面西装的兴趣要更大一些。

他有点怀疑布鲁斯是刻意穿上那件西装来诱惑他的。他死死盯着那件黑色的，收腰效果极佳的，看起来会非常适合磨蹭的外套，把怀里的拖鞋抱得更紧了些。

“你得从上面下来，迪克。”布鲁斯再次劝说道，不可思议的耐心温和，“我知道你在里面，战胜它，你可以做到的。”

多么熟悉的桥段。他从没想过这说辞会被用到自己头上。

“不……”迪克无法克制地从喉咙里发出呜噜声，“太高了……”

飞翔的格雷森现在沦为了一只爬上树却下不去的恐高症猫咪，而布鲁斯绝对不会叫超人来帮忙的。

“没关系的。”布鲁斯向前走了几步，紧贴着柜子站住，接着朝他张开了双臂，“我会接住你。”

啊，该死。迪克瞪着离得越来越近了的绒面西装，毫无抵抗力地伸出一只手去挠抓——他抱着的拖鞋掉了下去，而布鲁斯顺势抓住了他的手臂，把他从角落里拖了出来。他不满地抗议着，不愿放弃高悬的安乐窝，但布鲁斯的力道坚定而不可抗拒。他只好无可奈何地搂住男人的脖子，从柜顶上跳了下去，接着被安稳地接住了。

“老天。”迪克小声说，羞愧得几乎抬不起头来。他把整张脸都贴到了布鲁斯的胸前，在西服上蹭来蹭去，还留下了一些亮晶晶的口水。布鲁斯默不作声地抱着他，脚步沉重地穿过房间，把他放到了侧厅的沙发上。

他们僵持了好长一会儿，迪克才不情不愿地松开手滚进靠垫里，而布鲁斯的西装被揉蹭得皱巴巴，还沾着眼泪，口水和鼻涕，好像刚经历了一场风暴。

“我很抱歉……”迪克喵呜着道歉，“我不是故意的，布鲁斯。”

“我知道。”布鲁斯说，坐到了他的对面，“这只是你的大脑在作怪。”

他们沉默了一会儿。整个房子里安静极了。阿尔弗雷德出门去了，虽然老人家绝不会透露自己的行踪，但所有人都知道他八成是去了汤普金斯诊所。今天是情人节。哥谭的市民们对此各有安排，包括那些臭名昭著的疯子们。在这个节日，犯罪需要被耽搁一会儿。打击犯罪看起来也不那么紧急了。布鲁斯看起来也有着自己的计划。他穿着他最喜欢的西服之一，并且看上去特意摆弄过自己的头发。他们面前的小桌上放了一瓶波旁威士忌，两个浅底玻璃酒杯。看上去布鲁斯正准备迎接一位客人——他共度情人节的那位佳人。

迪克忧心忡忡又莫名气恼地翻来覆去，呜咽叹息，摊开四肢朝天露出肚皮。布鲁斯的约会对象随时可能出现，而到时候他会搞砸一切的——他已经搞砸了，他毁了布鲁斯的外套。

布鲁斯脱下了外套，动作优雅地靠在扶手椅上，翘起腿好像一个玩世不恭的贵族公子。

他不明白布鲁斯为什么还呆在这个房间里，和他面面相觑，而不是打电话更改约会的地点或是把他锁进一间空房间里。他几乎克制不住要跳下沙发，蹦跳着钻到布鲁斯的脚边，抱住他的腿然后舒服地喵喵叫。他想跳上布鲁斯的大腿，然后撅起屁股在那里窝成一团，牢牢地霸占住他的专属领地。

迪克艰难地抗拒着这些过于羞耻的冲动，有一瞬间几乎屈服了——他强迫自己打了个滚，钻进靠背后面，躲在那里悄悄看向布鲁斯。他不能再做任何丢脸的事了。像个理智的成年人一样，迪克。说些正常的话，别让布鲁斯觉得你是个意志力薄弱的家伙。“对不起。”他突兀地出声，紧张兮兮地缩成一团，“我毁了你的约会。”

布鲁斯眯起眼睛，意味不明地和他对视了片刻。接着男人站起了身。迪克紧张地向后缩了一下，却又忍不住探出头来，因为布鲁斯打开了家庭影院。

在他还没搞明白发生了什么的时候，布鲁斯已经开始放 _爱在午夜降临前_ ，并且坐到了沙发的另一端。迪克依稀记得有人说过想看这部电影，但在他回想起什么之前他已经情不自禁地从沙发上弹了起来，兴高采烈地冲着屏幕挥手抓挠，跳上跳下。

“不。”布鲁斯神情严肃地说，拍了拍身边的位置，好像在训练一只调皮的宠物，“坐下。”

迪克充耳不闻，继续对着屏幕上晃动的光影手舞足蹈，直到布鲁斯抓住他的脚踝，把他拽倒并拖了过去。他挣扎着想爬起来，继续在沙发上到处撒欢，但布鲁斯简单有效地用一个动作制止了他——布鲁斯捏住了他的后颈。

他僵硬起来，被布鲁斯放倒在了大腿上。当布鲁斯松开手的时候他也没敢动弹，而只是委屈地呜咽了一声。他趴在布鲁斯大腿上，蜷起腿，羞愧得不敢睁开眼睛。布鲁斯闻起来好极了，他忍不住想拱进男人怀里，舔舔他，蹭一蹭，然后闭上眼睛打个盹。他想沾上布鲁斯的味道，浑身上下都沾上，让他不用再抱着拖鞋也能舒服地睡着。

布鲁斯在他上方动了几下，接着一件衣服被披到了他的背上。“伸手。”布鲁斯命令，而他直起身，乖乖地伸出左手右手，任由布鲁斯给他套上衬衫。

现在布鲁斯成了那个半裸的家伙，而他穿上了布鲁斯的衬衫。似乎布鲁斯的计划从头到尾就只是给他穿上衣服而已。迪克挥舞着被衬衫袖子盖住的手，发出了不满的呜噜声。“太大了。”他抱怨道，咬住衬衫的袖口撕扯。

“过来。”布鲁斯再次命令道，迪克松开牙齿，手脚并用地挪回了男人的身边，并乖乖地蹲坐在了那里。布鲁斯倒了在两个酒杯里各倒了一些酒，却没有喝。他们紧靠在一起，怪异而融洽地看了一会儿电影。在电影放到一半的时候迪克忍不住抱住了布鲁斯的手臂，并把脸贴了上去。男人坚硬而强壮的手臂让他感到安全和舒适。他觉得尴尬极了。如果他还有平时的一半理智，他大概会狠揍自己一拳，然后再连滚带爬地消失在布鲁斯面前。但他现在只想亲近身边的男人——这是他认识了几乎一辈子的男人，看着他长大，并给了他一个家的男人。布鲁斯是他的家人，他的长辈，而他似乎已经顺理成章地因此把男人认定为是自己的主人了。

他把男人的手臂紧紧抱在怀里，接着厚颜无耻地顺势仰面倒进男人怀里。他抬起头看向布鲁斯。这部电影究竟在讲些什么他猫化了的大脑完全搞不清楚。但他喜欢那些闪动变幻的画面倒映在男人眼睛里的样子。他喜欢那双明亮深邃的蓝眼睛，并且愿意一辈子这样看着它们，看着世界在那双眼睛里的倒影。他毫不虚伪地崇拜和爱慕他的主人，他生命永恒的中心。

布鲁斯支撑着他的体重并任由他抱着自己的手臂随意磨蹭舔咬，好像那并不是他身体的一部分。这让他想起他还是个孩子，而布鲁斯还没有这么阴沉和难以接近的时候。芭芭拉总说布鲁斯在这么多年的苦难折磨后早已经不再是他所认定的那个家伙了，而他只是死守着一个残存的印象，决意留在过去——但芭芭拉错了，显而易见的。

他能看到当年的布鲁斯从这个更加成熟和肃穆一些的躯壳中隐约浮现，从那双眼睛的深处冲他微笑，叫他 _老伙计_ 。

又或许芭芭拉并没有错。他所看到的布鲁斯仅仅是他所希望的那样，是他坚信的真理，他付出整个真心的对象。他仅仅是比所有人都爱得更多一些，而爱情是盲目的。

他爱着布鲁斯，而这并不是个秘密。

有那么一会儿，回忆和感伤冲淡了猫射线的影响。他的智商短暂地恢复到了正常的人类水平。迪克近乎痴迷地看着布鲁斯的下巴，不那么清醒地盘算着如果他在此刻告白，布鲁斯会怎么做——他干脆坐直身子，背靠布鲁斯蜷在男人怀里，维持着这个姿势苦苦思索了很久。他茫然地盯着屏幕上晃过的影像，舒舒服服地靠在布鲁斯毛茸茸的胸前，抱住膝盖，仔细又谨慎地考虑所有可能性。直到电影结束，开始放片尾的职员表时，他还在布鲁斯手臂圈起的温暖安全的小空间里混沌不清地计算着概率——如果他向布鲁斯告白，大概有百分之八十的可能，布鲁斯会直接走掉，并且从此躲着他；接着，大概百分之十五的可能，布鲁斯心情格外糟糕，因此男人会揍他，并告诉他他需要帮助；还有百分之四，布鲁斯心情不错，因此会和他 **谈谈** ，但这场谈话会以他最终忍受不了布鲁斯的批判和否认，眼眶含泪地夺门而去告终。

最后，有百分之一的可能性，布鲁斯心情好到了极点，以至于会不那么抗拒和暴躁，而是温和地，绅士地拒绝他，并告诉他暗恋和年少无知的暗生情愫 _没关系_ 。

按照这个预算结果，他实在不该贸然行事。迪克紧张地扭过头，仰着脸看向布鲁斯，试图观察出男人此刻的心情究竟处在百分比的哪一块区域里。他几乎是咬着嘴唇才不让自己把告白说出口。然而当布鲁斯把视线从屏幕上挪开，转而略带探究意味地注视起他来时，迪克脑中最后一丝理性也荡然无存。他干脆地扭过身来，跪坐在布鲁斯的大腿上，像是只缠人的猫咪一般双手搭上男人的肩膀，把他推倒到沙发靠背上，接着凑上前去舔了舔男人的脸——真的，舔了一下。从眼角到嘴角。然后他又仔仔细细地舔了舔男人的嘴唇。

他很喜欢他尝到的味道，而这让他胆子变大了一些。

“我爱你。”他的声音因为恐惧和尴尬而僵硬沙哑，同时也因为撒娇的口吻而显得格外甜腻，“你知道的，大部分时候都是很健康，很正常的那种。”他跨坐在布鲁斯的大腿上，满含热泪地望着男人，“但是有的时候，我想吻你。”

说完这句话的下一秒他便感觉糟透了。他想赶快跳下去，打个滚然后逃之夭夭。他想找个安全封闭的小角落躲起来，比如布鲁斯的床底，或是布鲁斯的被窝。他能感到男人在他身下僵硬起来，表情也变得凝重。他搞砸了，都怪疯帽子的猫化射线，他现在完全不能控制自己的言行，而布鲁斯就要因此而离开他，把他当成一个变态或是陌生人来对待——

“迪克。”布鲁斯皱着眉，上下打量了一下他。而他正难过地呜噜着，死死抱住布鲁斯光裸的上半身不肯撒手。“你是不是忘了我们正在交往？”

“什么？”迪克抬起头，泪眼朦胧地看着布鲁斯，“我们在交往？”

布鲁斯叹了一口气，接着揉了揉他的后脑，好像他真的是一只巨大的猫咪。迪克舒适地眯起眼睛，软软地倒回了布鲁斯怀里。布鲁斯挠着他的肚皮，让他舒服得喵呜乱叫。一切都变得顺理成章了，因为他们是恋人。接下来他们做了一些交往的情侣或是猫咪和主人之间会做的，再正常不过的事情。布鲁斯的逗猫棒让迪克晕头转向，而他在最舒服的时刻忍不住咬了布鲁斯的手指，并在事后乖巧地舔掉了他弄到男人身上的所有牛奶。

实际上，当一个月后迪克终于恢复常态时他想起，这是他们的第二个情人节。


End file.
